Love 'Bites'
by Padfootette
Summary: Ardelle Rosura Potter is adopted by the Volturi's Marcus and Aro's sister when she is only seven years old after the Dursleys abandon her on their holiday to Italy. Now sixteen she goes with the Volturi to Forks where she meets her two mates.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** nothing you recognise belongs to me it all belongs to J.K Rowling and S. Meyer I'm just using them in a way they didn't.

Story requested by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter

**Notes about Ardelle & the story:**

* She is adopted by Marcus when she is seven.  
* She has dark hair and stunning green eyes, a classical beauty.  
* Little bit fragile but she is the most powerful and smartest witch of her age even if she doesn't show it so easily.  
* The war ended fifth year  
* Bella, Lauren and Jessica bashing.  
*Ardelle is sixteen (two months after fifth yr ended)  
*Sirius is alive Marcus saved him.

* * *

**Chapter One, The Meeting**

Ardelle watched quietly from her place next to Demetri as her sister Jane spoke to the Cullens and two of the newborns who had apparently wanted nothing to do with the battle and joined the Cullens. "Why do you have a human with you I thought the Volturi didn't keep humans?" the bronze haired vampire, Edward asked Jane with a slight sneer in his voice.

All the Cullens and the two others who I now know to be Riley Biers and Bree Tanner looked to where Ardelle was standing. "She is not just any human," Alec sneered at them as if they weren't worth his time. "She is our sister. Our master Marcus adopted her when she was seven when her...relatives who at the time where vacationing in the Voultere abandoned her she has lived with us ever since. Come sister introduce yourself." Alec ordered in a soft voice holding out his hand to her.

Ardelle stepped forward so she was now standing in between Jane and Alec. She through the hood off of her emerald cloak releasing her midnight black locks to fall down her back in tight curls which surrounded her beautiful face, the paleness of it making her seem more fragile especially with her sparking emerald eyes framed by her long black lashes. Licking her plump red lips as her throat suddenly went dry as everyone's attention was now on her as she made eye contact with them, though she frowned slightly as she felt a pulling sensation in her chest as her eyes connected with the brawny brown haired vampire and the blonde haired vampire with the red eyes.

"My name is Ardelle Rosura Potter-Volturi I'm sixteen." Ardelle introduced herself nervously as after all these years spent with her adoptive family she was still slightly nervous of new people. "And you, Edward was it? Stop trying to read my mind what the hell gives you that right to try and read my mind." Ardelle spat furiously as she thought she had another Dumbledore to contend with what with him always trying to read her mind to find out where she lived.

There was silence as the Cullens stared at her in shock while those from the Volturi had smug grins on their faces as they stared at their Mistress/ sister. The silence was broken by a booming laughter that was coming from the brawny dark haired vampire. "Emmett will you just shut up. It's not even funny she's just a stupid little girl." Rosalie snapped though she did secretly agree with the girl in regards to Edward always wanting to read everyone's mind she just didn't understand what the Volturi would want with the human unless she just wanted to be turned like Bella though she wasn't getting the same feeling from the girl as she got with Bella.

Before Rosalie could say anything else she heard growling being directed at her from the members of the Volturi and surprisingly Emmett and the new vampire they had taken in Riley Biers were also growling at her. "Don't you dare talk about my mate like that Rose!" Emmett growled warningly but was interrupted as another vampire growled at him.  
"Your mate? She's MINE!" Riley Biers growled crouching down ready to attack, Emmett already in the same position.

"Well sister I knew you were powerful but no one has ever had two vampires as mates before." Alec said smugly which stopped the two growling vampires before they could do anything.  
"What do you mean? How can she be powerful or have two mates? Is she some kind of whore?" Bella asked only to hide behind Edward as six angry vampires turned towards her and the other Cullen's.

"If you do not keep this wretch in line you'll be hearing from our masters and they will not take kindly to their daughter and niece being spoken or treated this way. Bear that in mind as you're on your last and final strike. One more and you'll find yourselves like those newborns you disposed off or maybe as Ardelle has powers much worse than mine and Alec's combined and she's NOT a vampire she can have a go at you before you're disposed of. Hmmm decisions, decisions. Oh and Edward try to read my mind again or anyone else's and you this wench you call a mate will be the first on the line." Jane sneered.

"How come Edward can't read your mind any more last year he could and she was never around then. Funny how she appeared and now you all seem to like her even though she's human." Bella sneered right back.

"That is none of your concern human and I suggest you keep that nose of yours out others business less you want to lose it?" Felix growled but stopped when he saw Ardelle yawn slightly stooping down with a fond look on his face as he picked up Ardelle and settled her on his hip much to the shock of the Cullen Clan though two of the members growled threateningly at him which intensified as Felix just smirked. "Uncle Felix put me down! I'm not a baby you know I do not need you to pick me up!" Ardelle shouted her emerald eyes glowing in both anger and embarrassment.

"I swore to you Godfather, father and Uncles Elle that I would protect you as I always have and I will continue to do so even after your godfather has finished turning." Felix told her seriously completely ignoring the Cullen's he answered to no one except those in the Volturi and even then it was only a select few. "Jane I know this may be too much to ask what with what's happened but as two of my family members are now the mates of your...sister could you please explain a few things?" Carlisle asked politely but hesitantly as he knew how temperamental Jane was.

Jane looked like she wanted to refuse but one look at her baby sister had her caving. "I will not be explaining things...yet you will wait two days for Elle's Godfather to be finished turning and you and her mates and your mate will travel to the Voultere no one else will come. If you break this rule than that is it you will not have a second chance. My sister does not trust the wench or Edward and neither do we unless they have proven otherwise they will not be coming near our home or sister. Are we understood Carlisle?" Jane asked.

Carlisle nodded his head even though he knew some of his family wouldn't be happy with it but he was curious why Jane had left Bree alive not that he wasn't grateful just that it confused him but he had a feeling it had to do with Ardelle. "You two!" Alec snapped at Emmett and Riley. "If you can behave yourselves and stop the fighting and except that you are BOTH Ardelle's mate than you may come with us if not then you will wait for two days to see her. The choice is yours. You will have one hour to collect any belongs you may have and are to meet us at the airport." Demetri said sternly he would not have these two Doms fighting around his little niece where they could end up hurting her or killing her.

Emmett and Riley nodded and took off to collect their belongs to meet up with the Volturi. They knew they were not joking around and they had come to a silent agreement that they would try and get along at least of their mate's sake. Smirking at the furious gazes of some of the Cullen Clan Jane and Alec turned and left the field Felix walking in between them with the now dozing Ardelle still safely held in his arms and with Demetri bringing up the rear they headed off to the Voultere where they knew for sure that their precious cargo would only be truly safe when they got back home no matter that she was with them.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey Home

**Chapter Two, Journey Home**

"Ahh. I see you have made it here early. Good. That has improved our impression of the both of you. Keep this up and we may let you be with my sister." Alec said to Emmett and Riley who'd just appeared beside them. He was beginning to get impressed with these two and their willingness to travel with them to be with their mate knowing that they were greatly outnumbered if he or Jane decided to have them killed, but they wouldn't do that to their precious sister Marcus would rip them apart for starters but they preferred not to let Emmett and Riley know that.

"We wanted to be with our mate as soon as possible." Emmett answered. "We may not like each other or like that we have to share her but we both agree that we'd never ask for a different mate and that's without knowing her."

"How is she?" Riley asked looking over at his mate still sleeping in Felix's arms.

"She is fine she's just had a rough couple of weeks," Jane answered looking at her sister's sleeping form. She was worried about her sister she'd been seriously injured when they picked her up from that retched school and she'd been depressed ever since her Godfather was gravelly injured rescuing her, only the knowledge that Marcus had bitten her godfather and that the impending, now current change had pulled her out of the spiralling depression she'd found herself in. Jane hoped these Doms would be good for her otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

Emmett and Riley shared a worried glance what could have happened to their mate to make the Volturi worried. "Why what's happened to her?" Emmett asked.

"That is not to be discussed out in the open there are people who wish to harm her and given the chance they would attack and there are others who wish to control her life and take her from us where she is safe and loved. We will tell you everything once we get to Voultere." Alec answered before he boarded the plane putting an end to the discussion.

The quick flight seemed longer to Emmett and Riley due to their mate still being asleep and the awkward silence that ensued between them and the Volturi. Emmett finally having had enough of the silence and wanting something that was bugging him answered cleared his throat attracting everyone's attention to him. "I'm just curious why her godfather is being changed? And who'd want to harm her?" Emmett asked and he could tell from Riley's expression that he was interested as well.

"Why does her godfather's turning concern you?" Jane sneered. Alec raised his hand to stop her from saying anything else.

"Jane they're only curious and we did say when we got back we would explain everything." Alec told Jane before turning to his sister's two mates. "I will tell you now that I won't be explaining everything to you now but you will know everything later. Now the first thing you need to know is that Ardelle is a witch and her godfather is a wizard. The reason for her godfather being changed is because a few weeks ago he was gravelly injured rescuing Elle and her friends from a group of evil wizards and witches along with the wizard who murdered her parents in front of her when she was just a babe.

Elle had been in such a deep depression as she blamed herself for her godfather getting injured as the evil wizard Voldemort had led her into a trap. She asked Marcus to turn him which he was more than happy to do. Any of us would have been more than happy to do it as we wanted the happy excitable Elle back." Alec finished.

"As for those who want to hurt her." Jane continued. "There is currently a war brewing in the Wizarding World and the light side want her to fight for them as they're all to cowardly and also because her headmaster who is also the supposed leader of the light got this teacher to create a fake prophecy; which Ardelle found the truth about when Demetri snuck into their Ministry to find out the truth. They created it to make her fight for them and end up sacrificing herself for them. Due to this prophecy the dark side have been hunting her down since she was a baby. Her Headmaster Dumbledore has also been trying to find out where she stays in the holidays with no success." Jane finished with a smirk spread wide across her face.

For the rest of the journey home the members of the Voultri told Emmett and Riley everything they needed to know about their mate in order to not only protect her but also to get to know her which included all that had happened to her at Hogwarts and that Marcus had pulled her out of Hogwarts for good when she finished for the summer a week ago, though Jane was more hesitant than the others but she always had trouble trusting people except for Ardelle as she took to the girl instantly when she first arrived when she was only a scared and frightened seven year old. Half way through the journey Ardelle woke up from her sleep for only six vampires to start fussing over her almost obsessively. She sent a glare to her 'brother' and 'sister' as she knew they had told her mates everything that had happened to her over the years and now she had two more overprotective vampires to add onto the already extensively long list.

Turning away from her brother and sister as she knew they meant well. Ardelle spent the rest of the plane and also the car journey to the Voultere getting to know both of her mates, though she made sure to give them the equal amount of attention and to include both of her mates in her questions. She enjoyed spending the time with them and she could tell by their expressions they liked spending time with her, well she hoped they did.

Ardelle smiled and snuggled up to both of her mates in the back of the car she couldn't wait to start her new life with both of her mates and her godfather once he woke up. _'And I wouldn't change anything in the world for the large family I have.'_ Ardelle thought happily as she drifted back off to sleep not noticing the concerned looks from her family or her mates.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the family

**Chapter Three, Meeting the family**

"Ardelle?" Emmett said as he tried to awakened her from her sleep. He and Riley chuckled when she just groaned and went back to sleep snuggling into them. "Ardelle come on its time to wake up now as we're at the Volutere." Riley said chuckling again as she immediately shot awake at that. Ardelle looked out of the window a wide smile spreading across her face as she shot out of the car faster than Emmett and Riley thought possible. Emmett and Riley shared a shocked look before looking at the Volturi members seeing that they weren't bothered about her flying out of the car in fact they seemed used to it as they gracefully climbed out of the car shooting them a look as if to say _'What're you waiting for go after her.'_

Emmett and Riley didn't need telling twice as they fled out of the car after their mate which was a good thing otherwise the Volturi wouldn't be so kind to them in regards to their precious Ardelle. "Elle wait," both Emmett and Riley called to her as they ran after but not in their vampire speed which they were regretting not doing as their mate sped away from them. Ardelle looked over her shoulders and as she saw her mates racing after her she picked up her speed until they had reached their vampire speed until they were standing on either side of her. "Elle why did you race off like? Anything could have happened to you." Emmett and Riley said firmly looking at their mate worriedly.

"I wanted to get back to my dad to see how my godfather is doing." Ardelle said with worry and self loathing present in her emerald green eyes that were dulled slightly due to her raging emotions. "And to tell him, Uncle Caius and Uncle Aro about the both of you so they don't attack you." Ardelle said honestly. Emmett and Riley sighed as they felt their inner vampire rage at them. Their vampire was angry that their little mate had to protect them when it was their job to do the protecting and not the other way around. Their very inner vampire was stating that they were being horrible mates for their little one to be wanting to protect them.

"Elle, listen to me you don't need to protect us we're the ones who are meant to protect you and your dad and uncles are only doing the same by wanting to make sure we're good enough for you and I can assure you that we will be doing everything in our power to prove ourselves to them." Riley said fiercely. Ardelle sighed she knew there was no point in arguing with over-protective vampires especially as two are her mates. She had since she was six years old to figure that out as all of the Volturi were over-protective of her and she came to realise years ago that arguing and rebelling against them only made the over-protectiveness worse but she'd soon let her mates know if they were stifling her just like she did with her family.

"Okay," Ardelle conceded _'For the time being._' She thought deviously as she smirked mentally though on the outside she was smiling sweetly at her mates and they were falling hook line and sinker. "I'm sorry for running off but I feel safer inside the Volutere." She told them and she honestly did feel safer when she was inside the Volutere as she knew that neither Dumbledore's, The Ministry's or even any of Voldemort's minions could enter the Volutere without the permission of either her dad or her Uncles Aro and Caius.

Emmett and Riley shared a look as they finally understood why the Volturi were so agitated to get back as soon as possible and why Ardelle had took off like that as soon as the car stopped. It wasn't only that she wanted to see her godfather, uncles and dad it was because she didn't feel safe out here and they recalled the conversation they had with the members of the Volturi while she slept on the plane. "Okay little one lets get inside." Emmett said smiling at his little mate he wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go, to kiss her and show her how much he loved her already but he knew she wasn't ready for that and he didn't have to have Edward's or Jasper's powers to see that Riley was feeling the same way as he did.

Ardelle glared at her larger mate for calling her 'little one.' And turned on her heel giving Alec and Jane an expectant look as she waited for them to be let in so she could rush off to the Throne room where no doubt her dad was sat with her uncles. Sighing as if put apon Alec looked at his sister with contempt which was ruined by the amusement that he was trying and failing to hide from his face. "Calm down Ardelle and give me a chance to open the door." Alec chastised as he reached into the inside pocket of his cloak and took out a bronze coloured key inserting it into the key hole of the large double doors that were done in a dark cherry wood with Celtic knots and natural wood on both of the doors.

Ardelle nodded her head but the others could see she wasn't going to calm down until she was inside those doors, not that they could blame her with all that she's been through but they still wished she'd calm down less she hurts herself like she did when she came home after her fourth year she was so scared and wanted nothing more to be inside the safe walls of the castle that she had tripped over a lose flag stone and cut her head slightly, luckily none of the vampires residing in the castle wanted her blood but they did all become over-protective (more than they already were) of her for the rest of the holidays. Needless to say that flag stone was gone and a brand new one was put in place the moment Marcus had heard about it.

As soon as the doors were unlocked Ardelle threw the doors open and took off down the hall leading the way to the Throne room with her mates and the members of the Volturi guard calling after her. "Dad!" Ardelle shouted as she flung open the throne room doors not stopping until she was right at the foot of the platform where her dad and uncles sat immediately putting a stop to whatever they were talking about. "Elle." Marcus said in relief glad that his daughter had returned home safe to them as he gracefully got of off his throne holding his arms out wide for Ardelle who wasted no time in running into her fathers cold but protective embrace. "Dad? How's Sirius?" Ardelle asked uncertainly from where she rested her head on Marcus's chest.

"He's doing fine Elle. Aro, Caius and I think he will wake any day now. And I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened it is not your fault okay?" Marcus asked, Ardelle nodded her head absently sighing Marcus brought his daughter closer to him he knew she wouldn't believe it wasn't her fault until she saw Sirius was alright with her own eyes and only then it will be after Sirius himself had told her that he didn't blame her. Marcus was so concerned with making sure his daughter was alright that he didn't notice the two newcomers that had entered after his daughter or the fact that they were developing very strong bonds with his daughter but that didn't stop his brothers from noticing them.

Marcus and Ardelle were brought out of their thoughts by Aro's slightly enraged voice whipping around the room as if he had screamed it at the top of his lungs. "Jane? Alec? Why is there a member of the Cullen Clan and a newborn in my castle?"


End file.
